


He was blue

by Ramaxy



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Evan centric, From Rivals to friends to lovers, Human Trafficking, I mean, Kinda long burn i guess?, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pokemon AU, The pokemon au nobody asked for, Theft, cmon Luke and Tyler, mild language warning i guess?, pinning, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramaxy/pseuds/Ramaxy
Summary: Pokemon Au. Where Evan decides to go on a pokemon adventure and meets people, pokemon and love along the way.ORThe four times two rivals didnt battle and the one time they did a little more than that.





	1. The first time

**Author's Note:**

> SSSSSSSup  
> i dont know where this came from... but its a 5 shot i guess??? Sorry if the pokemon dont fit their trainers (or if you dont think they fit), but i like the way this turned out. 
> 
> Anyways... enjoy...? :)

Evan didn’t have to pick a starter.

His father was a police officer, so that meant that he had a partner, that just happened to be an arcanine. Evan was always around the fluffy fur ball since he was a kid, so he grew accustomed to the other pokemon’s fierce and protective nature. When his father’s pokemon had small growlithes, Evan immediately asked his parents if he could keep one, and their answer, to his surprise, was yes.

With that, Evan and Flare the growlithe became best friends. They had many many adventures, some in their small yard, some others in different cities. His best friend Tyler didn’t have a pokemon, but he always tagged alone when he could. Flare liked Tyler, so she didn’t mind him tagging along.

When he turned of age, he set on his first official adventure: becoming the champion!

He parted ways with his parents, leaving with Flare and Tyler. They headed towards the Unova’s Professor Lab, where Tyler would get his first starter pokemon. As Evan waited for his friend to come outside, a boy passed him.

Who would’ve know that love came wearing a blue hoodie.

He gave the other boy a hesitant smile, and the boy smirked. Evan noticed his mistake when the other boy quickly headed towards him with a malicious glint in his pretty blue eyes. Flare started to growl at the other kid but the hooded boy didn’t spare her a glance.

“Hi, I’m Delirious!” The other boy introduced himself, grinning at Evan, surprising him. He looked at the kid, staring at his face and then at his extended hand before something clinked in his head. ‘Wait did he say Delirous…?’

“What kind of name is that?” Evan deadpanned at the Delirious, who blushed and glared at him, embarrassed.

“I-It’s my trainer name! S-Shut up, what’s _your_ name then?” The other boy asked, red faced with a pout. “I bet it’s something lame like ‘The destroyer’.”

In all honesty, Evan hadn’t thought of using another name for his Trainer career, but he was never one to back out of a challenge. He straightened up, giving Delirious a confident look before saying the first thing that came to his mind.

“Vanoss.”

There was silence, before the other boy started to laugh loudly. People started to look their way, curious about the two kids in front of the professor’s lab, while Evan glared at Delirious.

“What’s so funny, huh?” he snapped at the other kid.

“Th-th-that’s so _lame_!” the hooded kid managed to say between bouts of laughter. Evan glared at him, saying loudly,

“Well, I don’t see how ‘delirious’ is any better.” Delirious stopped laughing, looking at Evan with a glare.

“You wanna go?”

“1v1.” Evan answered to Delirious challenge. Flare at his side growled at Delirious, supporting Evan in his decision. Delirious grinned, taking out a pokeball before launching it to the air. It opened in a burst of light, creating a small bear-like form. The brown teddiursa gave a war cry, giving Delirious a grin.

Evan suddenly felt nervous. He has never battled before with Flare. He barely knew what moves she had, for god’s sake!

“Alright Teddy! Let’s show this dude how it goes!” Delirious shouted loudly, crackling with insane laughter immediately afterwards. Teddy nodded in determination with a cocky grin.

“Let’s do this Flare.” Evan told his fire-type pokemon, who barked an affirmative noise and took a fighting stance before him.

“Ladies first.” Delirious teased, mischief shining in his eyes and Evan narrowed his own at the situation. He really didn’t know how to battle, but he had seen enough TV to know how it goes.

“Okay Flare, use Ember!” He was pretty sure his pokemon knew that move.

Flare opened her mouth, sending a string of flames that looked pretty weak compared to the one his father’s pokemon could make. Delirious quickly reacted.

“Dodge that Teddy!” The small pokemon was lightning quick on his feet, dodging the searing flames by jumping away and landing safely on his feet.  “Now use Tackle!” Teddiursa started to run towards Flare and Evan panicked a little.

“D-Dodge it!” But it was too late. Teddy managed to tackle Evan’s pokemon to the ground, making her cry in pain. Evan froze at that. Was she okay?

“Alright, let’s finish this Teddy! Use—”

“Wait!” Evan shouted desperately. “I give up! Just…just stop.” He stared at the other trainer, who frowned. Teddy turned towards Delirious and shrugged at him. Delirious sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Fine…” The black-haired boy grumbled. Evan muttered a thank you and sprinted towards Flare, kneeling by her side in worry. He checked over her for injuries, relaxing when he couldn’t find any noticeable or fatal ones. He sighed in relief, and Flare licked his hand as her tail wagged. He smiled at her.

“You did so good Flare.” She licked him again and he chuckled. 

Evan turned towards Delirious, expecting him to call him weak or something like that, but the boy was oddly quiet. He stared at Evan with a weird look in his eyes before opening his mouth…

“Jon!” Both heads turned towards the sound of the newcomer’s voice. It was another kid, running towards them with a pokemon in arms.

“I told you to call me _Delirious_!” Delirious—or was it Jon?—snapped at the other kid. The other grinned sheepishly, holding his squirtle triumphantly.

“Look at him Jonathan!” Delirious chuckled, ignoring the name, and patted the other’s pokemon.

“He’s cute.”

“He’s gonna be _badass_.”

“Don’t _curse_ , Cartoonz!”

“Sorry sorry, I’m just too damn excited!”

“Ugh… why do I even bother…”

Delirious turned towards Evan one last time, giving him a grin.

“We’ll battle again in the future, _Vanoss_!” It was a promise. And there was also a hidden message.

_‘We’ll fight when you’re ready.’_

Evan nodded seriously, and Delirious grinned once again before leaving with his friend and their pokemon.

Just at that time, Tyler came out with a blonde boy in tow. Both had pokemon in their arms. Tyler had a totodile while the other kid had a cyndaquil.

“This is Craig, but he goes as MiniLadd now.” Tyler introduced them. Evan smiled at Craig.

“I’m Vanoss-or Evan. Whichever you want.”

“ _Vanoss_?” Both asked at the same time, laughing at each other.

“When did you choose that name, man?”

‘When I got my butt kicked.’ Evan thought grumpily. Instead, he said,

“Hey, it sounds _good_ , okay?”

“ _Sure_.” Tyler scoffed, his totodile noming at his arm distractedly making him wince. Then he grinned at Evan. “But you know what sounds better?”

Evan sighed, but decided to humor Tyler.

“What?”

“ _Wildcat_.”

Craig burst out laughing, but Evan stayed shut because he knew what was coming. He didn’t even want to ask. But Craig did.

“Why _Wildcat_? Are you a furry?” Craig asked with a smirk, which Tyler returned.

“Because I’ll be getting all the pussy.”


	2. The second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Evan meets Delirious he gets a new pokemon friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I didnt know i was going to get so much support ;D Thanks so muchhhh :3  
> Hope you guys like this, the other two chapters are already done and im pretty sure youre gonna likey ;)

The second time

The next time Evan met Delirious was outside a pokemon gym. He was waiting for Craig and Tyler to get their badges from Santalune City. The bug-types appeared to be giving Tyler some problem. Evan distantly heard Tyler cursing from the inside, he sighed. It looked like Smitty, the Gym leader, wasn’t going easy on them.

Evan was only lucky that he had a fire-type pokemon. Tyler, who only had a water-type pokemon, was having the hardest time beating the bug and grass-type pokemon Leavanny. To add insult to the injury, the gym leader kept muttering “damb” or making random comments about milk. And it was pissing Tyler off. Evan had decided to leave before his best friend murdered the Gym Leader.

He glanced at the egg in his hands and sighed again. He was tired from carrying it around. But it was a bet with his friends, since they also accepted the random eggs some random person had given to them randomly. They didn’t know what was inside, but the man winked that one of them had something special. They made it a competition to see which egg would hatch first, but so far, none had. Craig’s was moving yesterday, alongside Evan’s. Tyler was mad because his was apparently ‘broken’.

His egg moved once again, startling him out of his thoughts. Flare, who sat beside him, yipped in excitement at it. He looked at it with excitement too, wanting to see what he would get…

“Vanoss!” A familiar voice startled him. Evan looked up, watching as a familiar figure with black hair and blue eyes stepped in front of him. The cocky smirk was soon replaced with awe as Delirious gaped at Evan’s egg.

“Dude! It’s about to hatch!” Evan rolled his eyes.

“I _know_.”  Delirious blushed and scowled at him, embarrassed.

“S-Shut up! Let’s watch...” Evan was about to retort to the comment, maybe say that his egg wasn’t Delirious’s business, but just as he was about to speak, the egg started to crack.

They both shut up and leaned in closer towards the egg. It started with a small crack, which then widened as the egg started to shake, the creature fighting to break the shell. The first pieces of the shell started to fall, a small beak pushing it away and Evan felt a little disappointed. It was just a common bird-type pokemon. Delirious gasped and cooed at the little pokemon.

“Aweee isn’t it cute? You’re so cute!” The blue-eyed teen cooed, getting closer and gushing about the small pokemon as it finally escaped the egg shell. The little hoothoot chirped happily at Evan, its big eyes shining up cutely. “It thinks you’re its mama! God Vanoss, you’re a mom!”  Evan patted the small owl on the head, and it chirped once again. Flare yipped at the small owl and it jumped, hiding behind Evan’s hand. Evan chuckled, as did Jon, and he looked up at the other male, finally noticing the small distance between their faces. He blushed, looking back down, but Delirious didn’t seem to notice his discomfort, too focused on the hoothoot to care.

“Mommy-lirious will protect you!” Delirious cooed and the small owl looked at him, fluttering its wings in his direction. Jon gave Evan a pleading look, staring into his brown eyes with his own blue eyes and Evan suddenly felt trapped. He couldn’t look away, he didn’t _want_ to, he was simply mesmerized by the blue in the other’s eyes. “Can I carry him?”

“Um…?” Evan blinked. _What did Delirious say?_ Delirious rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to steal him, you know. He’s cute and shiny and all, but I just wanna carry him just for a bit—”

“Its fine.” Evan said quickly, too quickly, cutting the other off. Jon raised a brow but didn’t pounder on the words any longer, picking up the small owl in his hands and brushing its wings lightly. It hooted at him softly and he awed again.

“God he’s cute…” He grinned at Evan, like he was proud of it even if it wasn’t his pokemon. The gold-feathers puffed at the praise, making Evan smile slightly at the pokemon.

“How are you going to call it?” Jon asked as he returned the little hoothoot to Evan, who perched at Evan’s shoulders and nuzzled his cheek.

“I don’t know…”

“Call it Nightowl.” Delirious blurted out, blushing when Evan raised a brow at him.

“Why?” Evan asked, truly curious. Delirious blushed and looked away.

“N-Nevermind… Gotta search for Cartoonz and Ohm, seeya!” Delirious rushed, waving at Evan as he fled. Evan and the hoothoot blinked owlishly at him, and Flare merely huffed at the three.

Evan glanced back at the gym, still waiting for his friends to finish. They came out after a few minutes, Mini with a constipated face, as if he was resisting the urge to laugh, and Tyler with a pissed off look on his face. Evan smiled at the two.

“No luck?”

“Shut the fuck up Evan.”

“I guess that’s a no then.”

“You could say that this gym is… _bugging_ him!” Craig finally let out, laughing loudly like he always did, Tyler shot him a dirty look and Evan couldn’t help it, he laughed too. The small pokemon on his shoulders chirped at the sound, attracting attention towards it. Mini immediately cooed at it and Tyler snickered.

“Well, we know who got unlucky.” Evan shrugged. He did feel unlucky at first, but this pokemon was certainly winning him over. Craig scoffed.

“What the hell are you talking about? This hoothoot is shiny.” Evan’s and Tyler’s eyes widened.

“He’s shiny? No way!” Tyler gushed, focusing more on the little owl perched on Evan’s shoulder but Evan was just remembering Jon’s words.

_“I’m not going to steal him, you know. He’s cute and shiny and all, but I just wanna carry him just for a bit…”_ So that’s what he meant by Shiny… His pokemon did have a shiny coat though, of gold and black color that seemed to contrast perfectly well with its bloody red eyes. Evan was brought back to his friends, who were heading in the direction of the pokemon center.

“Where are you guys going?” He asked them, ad Tyler gave him a deadpanned face.

“I’m not giving up to some stupid bugs. I’ll fucking squish them…”

Evan shook his head but followed after his two friends towards the pokemon center with his new pokemon. His team was slowly growing, he realized with a content smile.

It was after the blue left that he realized he and Delirious didn’t battle like they promised…


	3. The third time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time they meet they got haunted down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! two to go!   
> Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as i am :D   
> Btw, sorry is some characters are just mentioned or do not appear as much, this is pretty much Evan-centric i guess, so... yeah sorry ;-;  
> Anyways! Enojy! :3

The third time Evan met with Delirious, he almost had a heart attack and they ended up in a Pokemon Center with various injuries and almost a broken relationship.

Evan was traveling at night because Tyler had said they were close enough to the city so they could travel at night. Of course, they soon got lost, and then they got separated because there were ghost-type pokemon roaming around and Mini ran away, followed by Wildcat, while Evan stayed still and waited for them to pass. The dusknoir didn’t seem to care about his presence and followed after Tyler and Craig with ominous chuckles.

Evan sighed, taking out Flare and his charmeleon so they could light up the way. Nightowl (his now evolved Noctowl) was resting because of the battles they had earlier today. Flare and Charred the charmeleon followed after him as he tried to maneuver through the thick and dark forest area, lit only by the flame on Charred’s tail. He looked around nervously, not knowing which way was which, until he found a pair of dusknoirs. He glanced at his two pokemon, and whispered a command at them. Both pokemon nodded and he began to count…

One… two… three, go!

“Use flamethrower!” Both fire-type pokemon came jumping out of the grass, spiting flames at the two ghosts and sending them scrambling away from the area. Evan smiled contently to himself, proud of his two pokemon.

“Good job guys.” Both pokemon looked up at him in content at the praise. “No ghost is ever going to stop us _now_.” He said cockily, not noticing the large grin that was slowly forming behind him and the bloody red eyes that were staring him down deviously. His two pokemon growled, and he felt a shiver go down his spine. Evan knew, _he just knew_ , that there was something behind him. He could feel the hot breath and the coldness of the body, but he refused to turn around.

‘If I don’t turn it won’t get me, If I don’t turn it won’t get me, If I don’t turn it won’t get me, If I don’t turn it won’t get me, If I don’t turn it won’t—’ As he chanted the mantra in his head, he felt a wet tongue lick the back of his neck. He let out a loud shriek and ran for it, followed by his two pokemon.

Evan blindly ran, tripping over roots and rocks and trees (maybe even a few pokemon) non-stop. He heard Flare and Charred following after him, but at the moment he just wanted to get away. He panted for air, slowing down gradually to a jog, looking around nervously. He didn’t know where he was and he didn’t know where his friends were.

“Worst case scenario I’ll die here.” He muttered to himself.

“Worst case scenario you’ll get killed here.” A voice came from behind him, surprising him and he jumped away, facing the person. To his surprise, it was a pair, with pokemon of their own. The first person was wearing a gray hoodie with bunny ears, a small smile on his face as his eyes shined mischievously. Atop his mob of brown hair was a small Litwick, lighting the way and at his side was a Lopunny, glaring daggers at Evan’s pokemon. The other person was wearing a hockey mask, covering their face, while a blue hoodie covered their hair. A floating pupitar was at his side along with a familiar looking bear…

Flare yipped at it, and Evan blinked.

“Vanoss?” “Delirious?”  They both asked at the same time. They laughed, confirming their suspicions. Delirious’s friend gave them a weird look but didn’t comment on anything.

“Dude, was that your shriek we just heard?” Delirious teased with a smirk, and Evan was suddenly grateful for the darkness of the trees, because he was blushing so hard right now.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He stubbornly said, watching as his pokemon became familiar with Delirious’s. Flare sniffed at the pupitar curiously while Charred and Teddy talked to the other’s Lopunny.

“Aww, come on! Don’t tell me you’re scared?” Delirious teased even further, not noticing the creeping shadow behind him. The other kid noticed and shook his head with a smirk. Evan stayed silent, looking at the gengar that was slowly reaching for Delirious’s hand.

“Um… Delirious?” Evan motioned to the gengar behind Delirious’s back, but the raven haired teen didn’t even turn.

“Don’t try to trick me, I’m the one playing tricks here! I’m the master of—WHAT THE FUCK!” The scream that pierced the air startled Evan and all of their pokemon, except for the quiet kid that was now snickering with the litwick on his head. Delirious noticed it was only the gengar and started to laugh breathlessly, an insane laughter that made Evan laugh too by how crazy it sounded.

“G-George! How could you betray me, George?!” Jon asked the pokemon dramatically as the gengar floated with a devious grin over him.

“Payback is a bitch,” The other male commented, and Jon glared mockingly at him.

“I didn’t ask you _Ohm_. I was asking my pokemon!” Ohm raised his hands in surrender but continued to laugh as Delirious whined to his ghost-type pokemon. Evan chuckled at this and said.

“Nice pokemon man.” Delirious stopped whining and gave him a grin.

“You’re not too shabby yourself.” Evan smirked at those words, proud of his pokemon at the moment. They stared at each other for some time, before Ohm coughed. Both raven haired teens blushed, and Delirious laughed nervously.

“Ah! This is Ohmwrecker, he’s a partner of mine along with Cartoonz.” Evan nodded at Ohm, extending his hand for a handshake.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Vanoss.” He had grown accustomed to the name by now. Ohm shook his hand with a smile.

“Ohm, nice to meet you.”

After that, the trio started to walk around, all the while the two rivals told their stories. Apparently, Ohm, Cartoonz and Delirious had been separated at day time to meet up before nighttime at one spot, but Cartoonz never showed up. Delirious was worried so he sent his gengar to check up on him. The gengar found Cartoonz, but it was guiding Ohm and Jon in circles, tricking them with every turn.

“I know Cartoonz is okay, if he wasn’t then George wouldn’t be doing this.” Delirious told Evan, and Evan was surprised at the amount of trust that Delirious had in his pokemon.

They walked for a while until they found a hoard of duskull and dusknoir. Evan gulped, noticing that between them all were the two he and his pokemon had attacked. Ohm saw him tense and asked,

“What’s wrong?” in a quiet voice.  Evan motioned at the hoard.

“I may have… attacked… a few of them…” He muttered and Ohm’s eyes widened.

“Man, if they find us—”

“Shh! It’s _fine_! Everything will be A-oka—”

“So, what you guys whispering about huh?! I bet you wanna prank me! _No one_ pranks me!” Delirious shouted loudly, laughing afterwards and alerting the hoard of angry ghost-type pokemon. Evan and Ohm shared a look before sprinting away from the ghosts at top speed, leaving behind a confused Delirious.

Delirious ran after them in confusion, yelling at them to wait for him, before noticing the hoard of angry ghosts after him. Screaming, he sped up past Evan and Ohm, making them push harder to keep up with the panicking male.

“Delirious you idiot slow down!” Evan yelled at the other as he dodged under a tree branch. Ohm panted and told his pokemon to attack. Evan soon followed suit and Delirious just continued to run and scream profanities throughout the forest.

The attacks only seemed to piss the ghost pokemon more, as they started to grow violent and launch powerful attacks back at them. Soon, most of their pokemon were knocked out, the only ones standing were Flare, Ohm’s Lopunny and Delirious’s gengar and teddiursa.

Evan had wounded his leg, doing the most cliché thing ever: tripping over a root. Thankfully, his charmeleon was there for him and protected him. Delirious had various scratches on his arms and face from where he ran blindly through the tree branches. Ohm had it the worst though, he was hit with a hypnosis spell, falling quickly and then getting swarmed by the ghosts’ nightmares. The poor brown-haired male was whimpering in the floor, teeth clattering and eyes clenched shut, as he fought the monstrous images the ghosts were creating in his mind. Standing over him was his loyal Lopunny, snarling and delivering kicks at any pokemon that came too close for comfort.

“This doesn’t look good…” Evan muttered, sharing a look with Flare. She gave him a determined look and he sighed. He wanted to save this moment for when they were in a gym… That would’ve been so badass… Not even Wildcat and Mini knew…!

Evan dug into his back for a Firestone and gave it to Flare. Jon noticed the shinning stone and his eyes widened.

“What are you doing?” He hissed, before continuing to battle off the other dusknoirs with his gengar. His teddiursa had been knocked out too.

“We need to escape. When Flare evolves, I want you to take Ohm and leave. I’ll follow close behind.”

“Are you stupid?! I’m not leaving you behind!” Delirious stubbornly refused, and Evan glared at him.

“There’s no other way! We can’t keep fighting them off!” Flare’s form started to change, shining brightly as it grew in shape and proportions. Evan glared at Delirious as the Firestone vanished in his hand, finishing Flare’s evolution. “We _need_ to leave.”

“Then _come_ with us!” Jon glared back, before noticing that Flare was small for an arcanine, probably too young to carry all of them.  Jon glanced at Ohm and gritted his teeth, and Evan understood: Delirious didn’t want to leave neither of them behind.

“I’ll follow Delirious.” He said in determination, taking out his other pokeball. When he saw the other was about to retort, he smiled at him. “Trust me, okay Jon?” Delirious stared at him with wide eyes, stunned by the words, before his gengar was knocked out. Jon cursed, returning his pokemon, and stared into Evan’s eyes, nodding.

Taking   Ohm, Jon mounted Flare, leaving the forest at top speed with Lopunny escorting them. Some of the ghost-type tried to follow, but Ohm’s Lopunny kept them at bay with its attacks.

Evan took out his last pokemon, Nightowl. The noctowl gave a sharp cry, assessing the situation before looking at Evan pointedly.

‘What the hell am I supposed to do here?’

Evan rolled his eyes at it.

“Don’t get sassy with me. Take me out of here and find Flare.” The Noctowl stared at him before opening its wings, showing its impressive wingspan and grabbing Evan’s shoulders. Evan winced when the claws dug into his shoulders, and almost cried out when Nightowl started to take off. Nightowl changed his grip, holding Evan’s arms instead of his shoulders, since it was less painful for the human this way. He flapped his wings strongly, sanding gusts of wind towards the maddened ghosts before ascending. They flew above the trees, basking in the moonlight, and Evan forgot his initial pain at the view below him.

It was _beautiful_. He had never flown over the trees at night before. Specially not with Nightowl, who was too sassy and uncooperative with him on multiple situations. He’s only flown short distances and even lower heights, because he was kind of afraid of what would happen. But right now, with the wind blowing against his face, the stars singing above them and the moon guiding them, Evan felt free. He gave Nightowl a grin and thanked him. The bird-type pokemon flew faster in response, making Evan laugh.

After a fair distance, past the dense trees, they saw Flare the arcanine with the two friends. He told Nightowl to lower him to the ground, which the owl quickly complied to by dropping him. Evan grunted as he painfully met the solid floor, injuring his ankle further by the fall, but he ignored it in favor to go to the others’ side. Delirious was looking over Ohm, who was still groaning in his sleep while his Lopunny whined pitifully at its partner’s state. Flare barked at Evan in recognition, and Nightowl hooted back, flying over to her and laying on her back. Delirious noticed it was him and rushed to his side.

“Are you guys ok—” Before Evan could finish his question, a hug interrupted him. He was shocked about it, but it ended before he could react to it and hug Jon back. Delirious gave Evan a glare and punched his arm, hard. “Ouch! What the hell, Delirious?”

“Don’t do that again!” Jon hissed at him, angry. Evan frowned at him.

“I just helped you guys!” Evan glared at Jon. Jon glared back at him, gritting his teeth.

“You could’ve told me you had another part to your plan! I was so fucking worried… “ Jon took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Evan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Look, I’m sorry…” Jon didn’t say anything, just sighed and headed back towards Ohm. Evan didn’t understand and when he was about to ask, he heard someone call his name in the distance.

“Vanoss!” They both turned, watching as Wildcat and Mini came out of the forest followed by two more people. Delirious perked up at the sight of other people but deflated when he noticed it wasn’t his other friend. Evan felt bad for him, but he really couldn’t do anything.

“What the hell happened man? You’re all fucked!” Tyler quickly voiced, followed by Mini who nodded. The other two, a small kid with black hair and another tall kid with black hair too, stayed silent, standing around awkwardly.

“A poltergeist…” Delirious said from behind Evan. The others laughed but Evan and Delirious didn’t. Evan focused on Ohm, noticing he wasn’t waking up and grew worried.

“It’s a long story guys…” Evan told his friends before turning to the black-haired teen beside him. “Delirious, let’s take Ohm to the Center.”

“But Luke--!” Delirious started but Evan cut him off.

“We’ll search for him tomorrow, for now, we all need to go to the center.” Jon gritted his teeth but followed after Evan and Flare, who was carrying Ohm once again.

In the center, the nurses took care of their pokemon and of their injuries. Ohm was put on an IV and given an antidote so he would get better. Evan got his ankle healed and bandaged and Jon got his scratched disinfected and bandaged also. It was the same night they came in when Cartoonz, Delirious’s other traveling partner, strolled into the center with a shiny eevee in arms, looking smug as heck and without a single scratch on him.

Let’s say after he saw Delirious, he suddenly sprouted a black eye.

The day after, Evan met up with the guys. The newest members of the group, Lui and Nogla, were going to stay with them for a while. Both were funny guys and Evan felt extremely lucky to have them on his side.

Evan went to visit Jon and Ohm, to tell them that he was sorry about the whole ghost situation (it had been his fault the ghosts were mad in the first place), but the trio had left already.

For the next few days, Evan only thought of blue eyes glaring at him with anger, pain and helplessness.

Who knew blue could be such a sad color…


	4. The fourth time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan finally meets up with Delirious, under harsh circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didnt post last night guys. i was doing college work and stuff and i didnt have time and im dead tired but here! ;D Im suuuuuuure youre gonna love this chapter (mind the new tags, theres panic attacks and human trafficking)   
> BTW, thanks for the reviews and kudos and stuff, i really apreciate it :3  
> Also, i might post the last chapter on saturday instead of tomorrow, since im not done with it yet...? But im almost done! just... be patient and have faith! 
> 
> Anyways yeah, here! Have it all! Love it!  
> ;D

Evan didn’t see Jon for months. His traveling partners came and went. He met so many pokemon, so many trainers, had so many battles, lost some, won some, and still.

And still it felt like he was waiting for something. He was anticipating _something_. And he knew what it was. But the meeting didn’t happen until almost two years later.

Evan and Bryce (a sweet boy with an awesome alolan ninetails) were searching for a Hydreigon nest. Apparently, rumors of a hydreigon nest in the Unova region had sprouted. Bryce, who was a fan of Dragon-types (having most of his pokemon of that type), wanted to check it out. Evan was okay with going with the other male, leaving behind Tyler and Marcel since they were competing in a tournament held at a nearby city.

It was a nice trip, even if it was raining. Evan was enjoying the nature with his pokemon, his riolu looking around with childish curiosity while Bryce’s axew ran in circles around his gabite.

“Come on guys, stay quiet. Don’t you want a new friend?” The two dragons ignored Bryce’s whine, merely continuing to play-fight with each other. Bryce rolled his eyes and gave Evan a look. “You see what I have to put up with?”

“Only because you want to.” Evan shrugged. And Bryce sighed.

“That’s so true…”

As they continued their search, they heard a loud crash and felt the ground rumble underneath their feet. They shared a look and quickly ran towards the sound. They neared a box canyon, hidden between the dense trees of the area, a river flowing rowdily, growing stronger by the falling rain. Evan looked around, noticing that the rumble of earth was actually due to a rockslide that had happened in the cliff. He noticed that there was also a person near the rockslide site, and he quickly called out to them.

“Hey, are you okay?!” He shouted at them, but the person didn’t get up. He and Bryce shared different looks.

“ _No_.”

“Bryce, we need to check them out. What if they need help?”

“Why would you risk your life for someone you don’t know?” Bryce asked with narrowed eyes, but Evan was already nearing the unsteady ground with a determined look in his face. “Why do I even bother…” Evan heard Bryce mutter but he didn’t pay him any mind.

The person was clearly unconscious, their leg was trapped with a big rock, some smaller rocks and rubble had fallen on them, but they looked out of any danger for now. Evan sighed in relief, calling his riolu so they could move the rock aside. They moved it away without much trouble, and the person groaned, clutching something to their chest. Evan took the other’s arm, he now noticed that the black-haired person was actually a male (the long black hair made it hard for Evan to distinguish their gender before), and slung it around his shoulder, taking them out of the danger zone for the time being.

He set the person on the ground and looked at Bryce expectantly. Bryce sighed.

“You know… this rescue team thing is really getting old.” Evan rolled his eyes.

“C’mon Bryce, I already did the hard work.” Bryce sighed in exasperation.

“Sure, sure. I’m not a medic you know…” He started to inspect the other male for worse injuries, but the most painful one seems to be the right leg, that was crushed by the rock and bleeding. Bryce started to bandage it, and Evan noticed something.

Clutched inside the person’s fists were two pokeballs. One of the normal ones and an ultra one, which made Evan ask himself: What was this stranger doing here all alone?

Before Bryce finished, the person sat up hastily, crying in pain soon after.

“Fuck…!” They cursed with a familiar slur that had Evan stop in his tracks. _No way…_

“Hey, hey, hey, stop. I’m trying to help you!” Bryce told him but the person just glared at him, attempting got back away from them.

Deep pools of blue filled with hatred and disgust. It made Evan wonder what he had seen in the past months.

_What did you see, Delirious?_

“You…you’re trying to… steal them…” He panted, gritting his teeth and clutching at his leg. _Steal them?_

“Delirious…?” Evan asked tentatively, in case it wasn’t him, in case he had forgotten how blue those eyes were.

But the recognition in the other’s blue eyes told him he hadn’t. Delirious stared at Evan with wide eyes, realization filling them before he fell back on the ground with a pained groan.

“Vanoss…” The other sighed. Then he chuckled, and Evan smiled because it was still that same crazy laugh. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“After almost a year.” Evan nodded. Bryce looked between the two in confusion.

“You guys _know_ each other?” Evan nodded but Delirious sat back up, as if he suddenly realized something.

“Where’s Luke?” Evan blinked.

“Luke…?” Delirious nodded quickly, looking around him as if the other male was around.

“There wasn’t anyone else near the cliff.” Bryce said in confusion. Delirious paled.

“No no no no… it was supposed to—he was supposed to—He was right behind me!” He cried, standing up suddenly before falling on his knees, giving a sharp cry.

“Delirious stop!” Evan quickly went to his side to help him, worried for the other. “You’re hurt, just let us help.” But the stubborn male was already shaking his head.

“No, no, he must’ve fallen Vanoss! He-He fell! I need to help him…” The other man managed to get out in his panic, making Bryce and Evan share a look.

‘What now?’

“Listen—Delirious, is it? –how about we take care of you and then we search for Luke?” Bryce spoke calmly, rationally, but the injured man was losing his cool, taking sharp breaths that were clearly not helping. Evan noticed the panic clutching at the other man and tried to get closer, trying to comfort him and calm him down.

“I killed him, I-he was supposed to-but I killed him—” Delirious continued to stammer out, shaking his head when he saw Evan come closer. “S-Stay away…!” The man whined breathlessly, and Evan shushed him softly.

“It’s me Delirious… Its Vanoss— _Evan_. We’re friends remember? It’s gonna be okay…” Evan cooed softly, getting closer and closer to Delirious as if he was a cornered pokemon about to attack. Delirious was looking calmer now, panting softly and looking at Evan with something akin to recognition in his blue pools.

“Evan…?” He asked in a small voice, and Evan nodded with a patient smile. The other fell silent, looking at the ground as he regained his breath. Bryce frowned, not knowing what was going on.

“Hey Bryce… Let’s build a fire, camp and then we’ll search for Delirious’s friend.” Bryce nodded, and motioned at his pokemon to help him gather wood. He knew that Evan just wanted to be alone with his…friend?...yeah, friend. Evan wanted to be alone with his friend, so he quickly let them alone.

With Bryce gone, Evan quickly closed the distance between himself and Delirious. He stared at the other’s eyes, the eyes he has been longing to see for months. Eyes so different now, so cold, so empty…

They were no longer the blue eyes he had fallen for. But he would do his best to try to regain the deep blue back.

“Delirious… talk to me. What happened man…” Evan tried to persuade the other man to talk. The black-haired male stared at Evan for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

“A few…A few weeks ago… W-When we were asleep… Some poachers tried to steal from us-they stole from us… A-And we’ve been following their trail for a while but-but when we arrived here-they attacked us…” Evan narrowed his eyes at those words. Poachers were the worst threat a pokemon trainer could encounter. You could lose your family, your friends, your partners, your everything….

“I… I lost Cartoonz… I lost Ohm… I lost Gorilla… I…I lost _Teddy_ …”And something in Evan broke at the choked whisper. They had Teddy, Delirious’s first pokemon… How could they…?! He silently watched Delirious’s tears fall, not knowing how to comfort the other man.

_He was lying. He knew how. He just didn’t know if he would be able to stop himself later on… He was being selfish; he knew… but…_

_“I…I lost him Evan…!”_ Delirious hissed harshly, crying earnestly this time and pushing his face against Evan’s shoulder. Fuck it, Evan decided, hugging Delirious and holding him close to himself. The other’s sobs shook them both, and Evan whispered soothing words at the broken male.

“Shhh shhh, its going to be okay… We’ll help you find them. We’ll help you find Teddy, and Ohm, and Cartoonz and all your other friends and pokemon okay? We’ll help you out. You just have to hold on…” Evan cooed at him, hugging the other male while trying to contain his own tears.

They remained in that position until Bryce came back. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He knew Evan knew the guy, but he also knew how awkward Evan was with people. So the fact that the guy and Evan were hugging close meant that they were either really close or…

…or they were going to be.

“D-Delirious!” Bryce had almost forgotten the cute stranger he had found. The brown-haired man was supporting a few minor injuries that he had claimed were from falling down due to him being clumsy. Bryce founds that suspicious but then the stranger started to flirt with him in that sweet velvety voice…

…he couldn’t really find a way to question him after that.

Back to the present, Evan’s friend raised his head lightning fast, focusing on Bryce’s stranger with a crazed look.

“O-Ohm!” Both ran at each other, hugging like their life depended on it and crying like a pair of long lost brothers. Evan looked at the two with a relieved smile, tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall. Bryce looked at the two and gave a small smile of his own.

“B-But how…?” Delirious muttered into his shirt, and Ohm grinned at him.

“W-We thought we lost you! W-When we woke up-All of us were together but you-you weren’t there! Cartoonz flipped his shit and left with Gorilla to find those poachers to…” Ohm stayed shut, wincing. Evan’s eyes widened.

They had to stop Cartoonz before he did something he regretted. Or worse, got himself killed.

“Ohm we-we need-we need to find him!” Delirious was panicking again, Evan noted. Ohm seems to take care of it though, rubbing Delirious back in soothing motions as he took deep breaths so the other would copy him.

Evan felt the jealousy hit him like a tidal wave, but he quickly berated himself. _Ohm was just helping his friend. Don’t be stupid, Vanoss._

Bryce wasn’t faring any better. He had quickly fallen for the other, and now seeing him hugging Evan’s friend was giving him an inner breakdown. Was the flirting a lie?!

“Better? I’m sorry I’m not as good as Cartoonz…” Ohm told Delirious sheepishly and Delirious laughed breathlessly at that. It was the same laugh, Evan noted with relief. Delirious was coming back to himself...

“Cartoonz has known me all my life,” Delirious told Ohm with a sniffle and a small smile. Ohm chuckled and ruffled Delirious’s hair.

“Ehem…” Bryce cleared his throat, interrupting the bro-ment ( _get it bro moment? Ok imma stop…)._ “I get that you guys are happy and all, but we have more important matters at hands.” Evan nodded at the other words, noticing the small tint of bitterness in the other’s words with a small smile. Ohm nodded at Bryce with a determined nod.

Bryce patched up Ohm, blushing all the way (Del and Evan noticed with smirks), before finishing with Delirious. After that, the small group followed Ohm, going through the dense woods with determined steps. Occasionally they had to stop due to Delirious’s injuries, before Evan decided that carrying him would be easier for all of them. Obviously, Delirious declined but Evan ignored him and carried him the rest of the way.

Ohm and Bryce fell back, looking at the two with smirks.

“Were they always like this?” Bryce asked, and Ohm chuckled lowly.

“I don’t know… Last time I was with them I wasn’t conscious for too long… but they did flirt like this.” Ohm explained, remembering the encounter with the ghosts. Bryce smiled at him.

“You’re not bothered by this.” It wasn’t a question. Ohm was clearly enjoying the show, smiling at Delirious as if he was happy for him.

“Of course not! That little boy blue has been pinning Vanoss for ages! It was kind of annoying to be honest…” Ohm chuckled and Bryce laughed. Delirious and Vanoss turned towards them with confused faces before shrugging and continuing.

“You think those two will…?” Delirious asked Evan, whispering by his ear as he held onto Evan so he would not fall. Evan hummed.

“I don’t know Delirious… maybe-”

“Call me Jon.”

“Mmm?”

“C-Call me Jon, or Jonathan…” The blue eyed male stuttered, focusing on the forest floor instead of on the male currently carrying him. Evan felt his heart flutter.

“O-Okay Jon…”

The two oblivious pairs continued on their way until they reached a rock formation. Ohm quickly went forwards, taking out a pokeball and his pokemon, a Lycanroc. The sun version of the dog glanced at Ohm with curious eyes before scratching at the rocks. They started to crumble and fall as the pokemon started to dig. Before long, a small cave opening appeared.

Evan felt Jonathan tense.

“This is…” Ohm nodded.

“Cartoonz’s umbreon managed to follow them to their hideout. Cartoonz and Gorilla must be here. 100%.” Jonathan nodded, taking out a pokeball. Evan frowned.

“What are you doing?” Jon frowned back.

“You surely don’t expect us to go in there without firepower.” Evan sighed.

“Then why don’t we make a plan. Go in stealthily, take the pokemon and your friends out, call the police…?” Delirious glared at him.

“You want us to just peacefully go in after what they did to us?!” Evan knew Jon was angry, but he had to be reasonable. Going in guns blazing wasn’t the best idea.

“Evan is right Delirious,” Bryce added. “We could always use cover with haze and smokescreen.” Ohm nodded at the words, impressed at their thinking. Evan glanced a Jon, who gritted his teeth but nodded.

“Okay, so my Chandelure has Haze.” Ohm pipped in, taking out his pokeball before Bryce stopped him.

“A Chandelure emits light, I think that’s a bad idea.” Ohm hummed, nodding and taking out a different pokeball. Out of it came a coffin like pokemon, golden in color with ghostly hands going out of its sides. Bryce felt a shiver go down his spine at the other pokemon.

“My cofagrigus also has haze,” Ohm said with a sharp grin. Bryce only nodded, taking out his alolan Ninetails since it was the tamest pokemon he had.

Evan took out one of his pokeballs, letting out his riolu, since it was his smallest pokemon. Jon took out his pokemon, and Evan almost smiled at the familiarity of it. It was Jon’s Gengar, grinning at them mischievously. Jon took a deep breath before looking at the group before him in determination.

“Let’s do this.”

The group separated inside the cave, going in pairs. Evan and Delirious stealthily walked around the cave, going further and further in and stilling at the smallest sounds. It was a while before they reached a bigger area, like a small room, filled with electronic lighting, cages and amongst it all, pokeballs, weapons and money. Evan saw Delirious draw in a sharp breath, and followed his eyes, stilling at what he saw. There was a group of humans in cages too, naked and shivering at the cold of the cave.

“Is that…?” Evan didn’t want to ask. These people weren’t just poachers…

“Human trafficking…” Delirious muttered with suppressed rage. His gengar was oddly quiet, but Evan’s riolu was growling at the words.

“Do you see…?” Evan started to ask but Jonathan shook his head. The blue-eyed male shared a look with his pokemon and the ghost quickly disappeared without trace.

“George will check if Cartoonz is there.” Evan nodded at the words.

“We should keep an eye out on the poachers.” Delirious nodded and the duo quickly started to assess the area.

There was a small group by the pokeballs and weapons, counting money distractedly. Another group was doing lookout, seemingly the only one taking their job seriously, and the last three members were chatting with themselves near another cave entrance. Delirious turned towards Evan with a determined stare.

“We can take them on.”

“They have _weapons_ , Jon.”

“And we have our pokemon, it’ll be fine.” Evan doubted that. Even if they had pokemon, they could also get hurt by the others’ weapons. And Evan didn’t want that.

“HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?!” A shout startled them, but it wasn’t directed at them. Evan saw Bryce dodge around cages, leaving towards another entrance of the cave. Two lookouts followed him, running towards the entrance too and the other poachers groaned.

“Fuck, I thought we had them all last night.”

“The little brats gave us some pokemon, so don’t get too upset,” one muttered and the others laughed.

“We should’ve gotten them too, sold them off to the black market.” Evan saw Delirious grip his hoodie in a dead grip, his face devoid of emotion but his eyes were blazing a fire.

“Hey, this last one looks pretty enough.” Evan glared those words. They were _not_ taking Bryce. They were not taking _anyone_. 

“Let’s fuck them.” Evan muttered, and he wasn’t surprised to see Delirious nod beside him with the same grim determination.

“Roger, I want you to take everyone out of their cages, okay?” Evan’s riolu nodded, and darted off quickly. Delirious took out another pokeball, muttering a few words under his breath before looking at Evan with deep blue eyes. Evan took out Flare’s pokeball, knowing she will be able to knock the poachers out without getting too hurt (she was speedy).

“Let’s do this.”

Their pokeballs were open in a flash, surprising the remaining members. Flare quickly let out a burst of flames at the nearby members, scorching their clothes without doing any permanent damage apart from causing them panic. Evan quickly climbed on her, taking out another pokeball as Flare ran about knocking people over with quick hit-and-runs. They were about to knock another poacher over before a beam of water knocked them to the side and his pokeball fell from his hand.

A thundering roar filled the cave, making them all turn towards the angry gyarados launching attacks randomly. Delirious was standing beside it, looking shocked at the outcome.

“I’m sorry Vanoss!” Evan heard the other shout, but it was quickly interrupted by the beast’s roar. The poachers were now onto the sea serpent, trying to weaken it with darts and electric shocks. “You bastards!” He heard Delirious scream at them.

Evan couldn’t duel too much on delirious, because Flare and him were soon under attack too. They tried to shoot Flare and him, but the arcanine was quick on her feet and dodged the bullets like her life depended on it. They knocked a few grunts out before Flare was hit with another attack, this time from a poacher’s pokemon’s rock throw. Flare faltered, falling to the ground with a loud thud and taking Evan down with her. Evan groaned as he met the ground painfully, looking up as the remaining three poachers fought to subdue his pokemon. Flare let out a low threatening growl, flames lighting up her fur as she prepared for an overheat attack. Before she could attack she was hit by another rock-type attack, knocking her out immediately.

Evan immediately scrambled towards her, only to get a gun pointed towards his face. The poacher smirked at him, clicking his tongue.

“Look at the mess you and your friend made…” Evan glared at him, baring his teeth as he snarled.

“You started it by taking their pokemon!” The poacher rolled his eyes, looking back at the loud bang that they heard. Jon’s gyarados was out cold, sprawled on the floor, not moving. Evan looked past the unconscious serpent towards his friend, that was fighting tooth and nail a poacher, sharing punches and kicks as they battled on the ground.

“You know… we needed an arcanine.” Evan’s eyes widened at the words and he fixed his gaze back on the poacher before him. He glared at him.

“That’s too bad.” He spat at him, but the dealer just grinned nastily back.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Evan!” Before he could react, a beam of ice hit the poacher’s hand, encasing it along with the gun. Evan took the opportunity to punch the guy hard in the face, knocking him to the floor. The other two poachers noticed what happened and quickly joined their fallen leader, pointing their guns at Evan and his ally.

Bryce’s ninetails growled at the other men, standing before Bryce as he neared Evan’s side.

“You see what I tell you about helping people?” Bryce asked sarcastically. Evan chuckled at the timing.

“T-Take back your pokemon! You’re outpowered!” one grunt squeaked, making Bryce chuckle.

“Outpowered? I don’t think so… right Ohm?” As soon as he said that, shadowy hands came from the darkness, encasing the two men before a spell hit them both, sending them to sleep. Ohm appeared from the shadows, an eerie purple glow following him as his Chandelure floated behind him along with his cofagrigus.

“Sweet dreams…” Ohm said in a creepy voice, chuckling darkly at the shivering males on the floor. Evan quickly headed towards his pokemon and Bryce shook his head at Evan.

“ _Stealth_ , Evan. That was the _plan_.” Evan groaned at Bryce’s words, returning his pokemon after muttering comforting words at her. He gave Bryce a deadpan stare.

“ _I_ didn’t see you stealthily running around.” He muttered. Bryce glared at him, offended.

“Hey, that’s strategy! Tell me, do you see any lookout guards?” And Bryce was right, all the lookout poachers were absent. He frowned.

“What did you _do_?” Bryce smiled innocently.

“Why, I locked them in a dead end with ice! It was _hilarious_.” Ohm chuckled at the words and Evan sighed, knowing firsthand about Bryce’s slightly sadistic nature.

Wait… where’s Delirious?

Evan looked around, dread filling him when he noticed the blue-eyed male was not _there._ He quickly headed to where Jon was fighting off a poacher, followed quickly by a worried Ohm and a confused Bryce. Jon wasn’t there either.

“Jon?!” He called out to his friend, but no answer came. He shared a glance with his other friends, meeting the same worried glances.

“DELIRIOUS?!” Ohm called out, provoking a slight echo to go through the cave. They remained silent before they heard a muffled grunt. Bryce’s ninetails perked up at the sound, quickly darting in one direction as the three worried trainers followed after him. They ran blindly, quickly as to not lose their lead before they found what they were looking for.

It was a last poacher. _The_ last standing poacher. He was holding Jon close, and arm around the young male’s throat to keep him in place as the other hand pointed a gun to his head.

“Take one more step and I shoot his brains out!” The poacher screamed. The three friends stilled in their movements and Jon growled lowly, fighting the poacher and receiving a hit to the head with the butt of the gun. He hissed in pain.

“Fucker…”

“Let Jon go and we’ll let you go.” Evan tried to negotiate, but the poacher laughed hysterically at his words.

“Let him go? He’s my ticket outside. Without him I’m dead!” Jon headbutted backwards, hitting the poacher but he didn’t let him go, only tightening the hold on the shorter male. “Stop struggling bitch…” The armed male hissed, shaking Jon viciously.

“Stop that!” Ohm shouted at him, taking a step forwards. The man snapped, pointing the gun at him and shooting blindly. The bullet grazed Ohm’s arm, startling them all.

“I’m _not_ playing around!”

“G-Guys it’s okay! Just let us leave! I’ll be fine!” Jon tried to reassure his friends, but they could see the fear that danced in his ocean blue pools. Evan gritted his teeth, why was he so _useless_ …

“Yeah… He’ll be fine! Until I find my buddies, then we’ll have our way with him!” The man hissed, stumbling backwards to escape.

“Bitch, you thought.” Before anyone could question the statement, the poacher slumped to the ground, unconscious. Jon jumped away from him, stumbling on the floor and Evan quickly headed towards him, checking him over. “Fucking asshole you ain’t getting _my friend._ ” Jon quickly looked back towards the poacher, seeing a familiar person standing there with enraged eyes. His eyes filled with tears.

“L-Luke!” He quickly jumped at the other male, hugging him close while the other returned the hug, crying in relief. “God, I thought I lost you…” He whispered harshly.

“ _I_ thought I lost you, you crazy motherfucker…” Jon let out a wet chuckle but didn’t let go. From behind Cartoonz came another guy, looking around confused before setting his eyes on Jon and sighing in relief.

“Thank god you’re okay…” Jon gave his other friend a wet smile, sniffing slightly, before grabbing him and pulling him into the hug too. “Ah-Well-this works too-I guess…” The other muttered, obviously embarrassed.

“What about me guys?! No one is worried about lil’ ol’ me?” Ohm cried dramatically, nearing the hugging trio with a pout. Bryce motioned at Evan to follow him with a hand motion and Evan nodded. The group of friends needs their moment.

“Nobody likes you, _Ohm_.” Came Cartoonz response but when Evan looked back, the other man had pulled the brown-haired male into the hug too. He smiled.

Before the foursome returned, Bryce and Evan had managed to let all the slaves out of their cages and replaced them with the poachers. They also stripped the poachers down to their underwear to give some clothing to the poor malnourished humans.

Jonathan was the first to enter the small space, with the help of Ohm as he was looking worse than before, whistling at the change.

“I see a Revolution happening,” he joked, grinning at Evan, who winced at the split lip. Evan neared him, looking over him worriedly. Ohm left Jon to Evan and went towards where Bryce was attempting to opened some canned foods with a knife.

“Are you okay?” Evan asked Delirious, who looked around the place, taking it all in. He looked back at Evan and stared deeply into his eyes. Then said something that Evan thought he had imagined,

“I will be.” Evan smiled softly at him, and nodded. This was definitely something he would never forget.

“Coming through bitches!” Cartoonz groaned as he dragged the last unconscious thief into the cave.

“Where’s your friend?” Evan asked curiously. Cartoonz shrugged at him.

“He’s getting the police. Ohm is such a smooth motherfucker…” Both Evan and Jon turned their heads towards where Ohm was helping Bryce with the food. The brown-haired male was standing directly behind Bryce, taking his hands from behind and guiding him through the process of opening a can with a knife without cutting yourself. Bryce’s face wasn’t in view, but they could see how tense the other male was as they could see the redness in his neck and ears.

Evan chuckled at this, accompanied by Jon’s crazed chuckles. Jon leaned against Evan, dragging them down until they were in a comfortable sitting position. He leaned his head against the other’s shoulders with a shuddering breath before closing his eyes. Evan looked at the other male worriedly but didn’t complain. It was obvious that Jon has been through a lot today.

 The Cartoonz tied the poacher to a stone pillar, wiping his forehead with a huff as he muttered, “Seriously… Fucking fifth wheeling…”

Gorilla arrived with the police in about thirty minutes, even though it seemed like hours to Evan. They quickly took care of the problems, calling reinforcements because of the cheer quantity of people involved.

They registered the pokemon that were stolen, called the kidnapped trainers’ family so they would know they were alright, got them medical attention, jailed the poachers and prepared them for trial…

But the most important thing for Evan were his friends.

Jon was taken quickly to a hospital, where he stayed for two weeks due to his injuries. Evan visited him every day, even when there was so little time they would be alone. Most of the time Cartoonz was there with him, sometimes with Ohm, Gorilla and even Bryce.

It was one week in his hospital stay, one of the few days where they would be let alone, when Evan decided to drop the bomb.

“I’m leaving soon…” Delirious’s eyes snapped at him, widened. Evan hated seeing the blues look so lonely. “I’m sorry.”

“I-I… it’s okay! I can’t keep you stranded in one place just because of what happened…” Jon smiled at him. It wasn’t a pretty sight. Not because his face was bruised or because he had bandages covering his head and cuts… no, it was because his eyes looked sad, pained. This wasn’t the usual blue, the blue Evan loved.

But Evan needed to continue in his journey. And like always...

“We’ll meet again.” He told Jon with a smile of his own. Jon sighed, before chuckling.

“Yeah… for Ohm and Bryce’s wedding.” Evan laughed at the other’s words. It was kind of true. Bryce Had told him he would be staying in town for a while longer to continue “searching for the hydreigon”. Yeah, that was the excuse.

“Yeah…  catch you in the altar?” He asked jokingly, and it kind of hurt when Delirious gave him the most beautiful grin and full out laughed at him.

“Yeah, I’ll be the one in white.”


	5. The Fifth and Last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time they meet is the last time they were seen apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT TO THE END GUYS!  
> I know, i know... i said this was going to be posted yesterday... but i didnt have any internet... im sorry  
> But now its DONE! Im sorry for those of you that dont know about pokemon or battles because this is going to be hell to yall... im sorry ;-;  
> Anyways! This is the last one... I MIGHT make one or two sidestories of other characters if i feel like it but... nothing is planned for now :D  
> Hope you guys like it ;)

They didn’t meet again at Ohm and Bryce’s wedding. No, it was before that. But it was still too far away.

Evan was walking out of the local gym, looking proudly at his last gym badge and Brian and Brock gave him happy grins. He had met the pair in Opelucid City, and it was cute how they would deny they had anything when he could practically hear what was happening on the other hotel room due to the thin walls.

Most of the times, Evan would go take a long peaceful job around the city and hoped that they would be done when he returned. They weren’t that loud (they weren’t like Mini and Wildcat), but the walls... were kind of thin…

“Good job, Evan!” Brian said with a grin, throwing an arm around his shoulders in excitement. Brock chuckled at them and gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

“I’m happy for you Evan.”

“Thanks guys. I’ll go find Tyler—” Before he finished his sentence, a speck of blue stopped him. He froze, following the blue before he missed it in the crowd of people. “E-Excuse me.” He told his friends, sprinting after the blue hoodie like his life depended on it. It has been so long, too long, since he had last seen his friend, his dear blue boy.

Running through the streets, he managed to catch up to the other teen. They were looking at some stalls, giving their back towards Evan, and Evan hesitated. What if it wasn’t him? What if it was someone else wearing blue? It has happened before. He once hugged a stranger that somehow ended in a hookup but it wasn’t _him_.

Taking a deep breath, Evan tapped the stranger’s shoulder. They looked behind with a raised brow, blue eyes frowning at him as a mass of bleach blond hair fell over the other’s face slightly. Evan deflated. This wasn’t Jon. He looked a little like him, it was the same blue, but his Jon had chubby cheeks and black hair, not narrow cheekbones and piercing sharp blue eyes. Not to mention blond hair.

“I-I apologize.” Evan said with a low chuckle. “I thought you were someone else.”  The stranger smiled.

“Oh? So, you weren’t following me around the streets purposely? I’m hurt, Vanoss.” Evan’s eyes widened at the voice, at the slur. It was _his_ , but so much different. Deeper.

_Hotter_ , his mind supplied.

Fuck. Puberty did Delirious good. Evan thought hungrily as he gazed at the other with wide eyes. The baby fat from his cheeks was now gone, giving him sharp facial features. His body was now longer, leaner, fitting of someone who was living on the wild catching pokemon. His now blond hair was short on the sides and longer on the top. It looked good on him. He looked good.

And his eyes, his eyes were the best because they were still the same blue. The blue that pulled Evan under and wouldn’t let him up for another breath. The blue he was standing under and that he constantly admired on daily basis.

The blue that he needed.

“Um… Jon?” Jonathan laughed at him and hugged him close. Evan hugged him back, because it had been so long since they last saw each other and he missed the other greatly. He missed the blue.

“God, you’ve changed so much…” He heard the other mutter to his ear and he scoffed.

“Me? I almost thought _you_ were someone else.” Delirious laughed and let go, dropping the hoodie to run a hand through his bleached hair.

“Was it the hair?” He asked teasingly. Evan chuckled.

“Yeah, it was the hair.” _‘Along a few other things…’_ He thought to himself. Jon grinned at him before looking behind him.

“Well, whatcha say if we go to a café or something to talk?”

“Ye-Yeah-Of course!” Evan said quickly before mentally cursing himself. _Play it cool Evan, don’t be stupid._

Jon grinned at him and started to head towards a nearby café where they could order a few things and catch up on life. A waitress took their orders and told them that this was a pokemon friendly café, so they could take out their pokemon if they wished to do so, if the pokemon behaved. Evan thought about if before shaking his head, his pokemon were too rowdy and big for the cute café. Jon gave him a teasing smirk.

“What? Place too boring for your shiny Noctowl?” Evan huffed.

“More like too small…” he muttered. Jon of course heard him and started to laugh. He took out a pokeball and let out George the gengar. The ghost type pokemon grinned widely at Evan, making him slightly uncomfortable.

“It seems you’re doing well…” Evan started a conversation dumbly. Jon grinned at his attempt at conversation.

“Yeah… I’ve been doing well. I mean, after… you know.” Jon made some exaggerated hand motions that Evan found extremely cute. “We…our group kept going around the lands, just... checking desolated places in case things like these were still happening. We started getting poachers and thieves and all the kind of bad guys that you would think about. We… formed a small group of vigilantes of some sort…” Jon muttered lowly, looking around suspiciously. Evan gulped at the seriousness of it all. While he has been goofing around and catching pokemon, Delirious had been helping people and being a hero.

“They call us…” Evan leaned forwards, impatient at the small dramatic silence. “…A lot of things actually. The dream team, the four horsemen, the Gay™…” Jon listen with a laugh and Evan couldn’t help the grin that formed on his lips.

“The Gay™? Why the fuck?” He saw Delirious blush and look away.

“Well… Let’s say Bryce and Ohm aren’t the only gay ones in our group,” He chuckled nervously. Evan blushed too at the implication and decided to change the topic before it got uncomfortable for them both.

“So, how are the guys?” Delirious grinned and proceeded to tell him about his friends.

Delirious told Evan all their stories. How Bryce and Ohm started dating, about Cartoonz’s girl, about Gorilla’s problems with women (“He always gets the worst ones, the unlucky bastard…”), but most important about his team. He sounded so passionate and proud when he was talking about his pokemon that it was kind of hard for Evan to focus on his words. He just kept staring at the breathtaking blue that lit up like a match in the water.

“Hey Vanoss…” Delirious started, once they finished their small café date. They now sat on some benches in a small park, breathing in the quiet and pretty much enjoying each other’s company.

“Hm?” Evan tilted his head towards Delirious, noticing the other wasn’t meeting his eyes. He grew worried. “What’s wrong?”

Delirious remained silent, but Evan could see the storm in his eyes. They were clouded with worry and torment, and Evan wanted to help the other clear them up. He didn’t like seeing Delirious like this. He leaned closer and took Delirious hand tightly in his.

“Jon…” He whispered, making the other snap his head up in his direction lightning quick. Evan met his eyes and smiled softly in reassurance. “It’s okay… you can tell me…” Delirious stared deep into his eyes, and Evan saw the blue clear up again. Then they lit up with determination.

“Evan…” Evan felt his heart flutter at the word. Whatever this was, it was important. _‘Don’t fuck this up Vanoss. He’s almost there.’_

“Fight me.”

Evan blinked.

“What?” Delirious stared at him with determination, a grim look on his face.

“I said fight me. I wanna know if you’re strong enough.” Evan was a little disappointed about the words. He thought Jon was going to… never mind…

_‘Stupid Vanoss.’_

Instead of showing his thoughts, Evan grinned cockily.

“A’ight.”

The two of them settled in a big area, it was big enough for a battle, and people around them gathered, anticipating the fight. The mood was thick, dense, so different from what has been before. It showed Evan that this was it. This was his challenge. It wasn’t the league, or the gym course, or any of the other pokemon battles and tournaments, no. it was showing Jon, his rival ( _but also so much more than that)_ what he was made of, how far he’s made it, and how much he could still continue going.

Once both of them were on either sides of the clearing, a random person volunteered to be the referee. They signaled the beginning of the match with a strong shout “Begin!”. Both pokemon trainers threw their first pokeball, Evan settling for his Shiny Noctowl, Nightowl, while Delirious started with a sharpedo Evan didn’t know he had. The other shark had a huge mandible, obviously made for hunting and maiming.

“Ladies first,” Delirious teased. Just like the first time. And Evan couldn’t help the grin that came over him. He was going to make sure Delirious regret his words.

“Nightowl, Hypnosis!” Speedy as always, the noctowl dove in closer for the special attack. Delirious acted quickly, knowing that if his pokemon fell asleep it was over.

“Sharky dodge and use Ice Beam!” The shark pokemon, much to Evan’s surprise, was very speedy too. It leaped out of the way and opened its huge maws, shooting a beam of freezing water at his pokemon. Nightowl dodged most of the attack but still managed to get hit by it. The bird pokemon descended to the ground, flapping his wings to get rid of some of the numbing ice. “Use crunch!” Delirious commanded once again, and the shark obeyed, going in for the kill.

“Fly!” Evan quickly told his pokemon. He knew it must be painful for him to fly with ice-coated wings, but they couldn’t stay on land. They needed to get on the air. 

Nightowl took of just in the nick of time, earning an enraged roar from both Delirious and the sharpedo. The crowd went wild at the display of skill.

“ARGHHH! WE HAD THEM!” Evan didn’t pounder of it longer, decided to play rougher with Delirious. Strategic plays didn’t seem to work on his rival.

“Use Moonblast!” As his pokemon shone brightly with pinkish lights, Evan saw Delirious’s face fill with panic.

“Dodge that! Dodge that with your life!” Delirious started to blabber as Noctowl attacked. The orb of pink energy came crashing with a fatal force against the water-type pokemon. It gave a cry, falling hard on the ground before standing back up shakily. Evan cursed.

“Good job Sharky! Now return that with an ice beam!”

“Dodge it!” Evan shouted.

The two pokemon danced around the other, Nightowl avoiding the beams of ice with sharp turns and random altitude drops while the sharpedo shoot at unpredictable speeds and timings. It wasn’t long before both pokemon tired out, both panting with exertion. Evan decided that it was now or never to get back on the offensive.

“Use moonblast again!” As his pokemon started to charge up the fairy-type attack, Delirious’s next words surprised him.

“Counter with Ice beam!” Both attacks collided with a massive boom, spreading ice and glittery powder around the make-shift arena. Without another word, the two pokemon went back at it again, this time holding the attacks for a few seconds, battling for dominance. Ice and pink energy came out in powerful outbursts, forcing the crowd away in fear of getting hit. Evan cheered Nightowl while Delirious cheered his sharpedo.

After the few seconds of struggle, the Ice beam attack pierced through the fairy-type attack, hitting the surprised bird-type pokemon and effectively knocking it out. Evan let out a dejected sigh, pouting at Jon as the other gave a shout of victory.

“Noctowl is unable to battle, Sharpedo is the winner!” Sharpedo gave a roar of victory and Jon jumped in the air, going to its side in happiness. “Em... the battle isn’t over…?” The referee said shyly, making Del grin and return to his place, returning his pokemon to its pokeball.

Evan returned his pokemon, muttering a “good job” before taking out another pokeball. If Delirious was taking this seriously then he would have to step up his game a little.

He took out his next pokemon, a huge Abomasnow that he had found on sheer whim. The pokemon had been roaming around and when it saw Vanoss, it immediately went to his side. At first Evan was scared because of the giant ice and grass-type pokemon. He found it stupid now because Mann was a gentle giant. Delirious’s next pokemon was a Tyranitar, the huge beast glaring at Evan’s pokemon in distaste. Evan’s abomasnow tilted its head cutely to the side, only angering the other pokemon more.

“The second round, starts!” The referee once again initialized the battle and this time, Delirious didn’t waste a minute to claim the first turn.

“Crusher use Dark Pulse!” An aura of dark energy surrounded the green rock-type pokemon as it prepared maliciously for the attack. Evan reacted quickly.

“Mann, counter with Icy wind!” Both attacks collided with a loud boom, raining grey glittery dust over the audience. They gasped ion awe and looked at each other in happiness, even Evan had to admit that it looked beautiful.

“Dragon Claw!” Before Evan could cherish the moment some more, Delirious continued his onslaught of attacks, always on the offense. Evan quickly saw an opportunity at close-range attacks. His pokemon had the type advantage, since grass-type had a better matchup against rock-types, so if he could hit him with a grass-type attack now…

“Counter with Wood Hammer, give it your all!” His abomasnow produced a huge log out of green energy, using it to slam it against the other pokemon’s purple glowing claw. Mann started to push at the other’s arm, while Crusher pushed right back with a resounding roar. It soon turned into a wrestling match, both pokemon fighting for the upper hand until Mann pushed with a sudden burst of energy and knocked Delirious’s Tyranitar over. Mann gave a sharp cry of victory while the Tyranitar groaned, getting back up with a mean look on its face.

Evan gave Jonathan a sharp grin only to receive a smirk in return. That worried Evan… quite a lot actually.

“Flamethrower!” The tyranitar’s maws opened and a burst of raging flames shot out, burning at close range the poor Ice and Grass-type pokemon. Mann gave a cry of pain and tried to get away, but Crusher was vicious and followed after him, weakening the pokemon before swiping at it with another Dragon Claw, effectively knocking the other pokemon out.

“Abomasnow is unable to battle, Tyranitar wins!”

Evan glared at Delirious as the Tyranitar roared victorious, the people around their battle arena went crazy at the display of power. Evan returned his pokemon after whispering some words of comfort _(“It’s okay, you did a good job. We’ll get them next time.”_ ) and he saw Jonathan high-five the huge rock-type pokemon. It looked hilarious and ridiculous, but that was Jon. Jon returned his pokemon and addressed Evan.

“Don’t go easy on me, okay?!” Evan glared at him and shouted back.

“Why don’t _you_ go easy on _me_?!” Delirious just grinned cheekily and Evan scowled. “Bastard…”

Since Delirious was obviously playing the offensive, Evan will have to just force him on the defensive. And he had just the right pokemon for that. 

“Start the third round!”

“Roger, you’re up buddy!”

“Destroyer, go kick ass!”

Both pokeballs went up in the air, letting their respective pokemon: Evan’s Lucario, Roger, and Jonathan’s Gyarados, Destroyer.

Roger stared at the gyarados in the eyes and waved cheekily. Everyone awed, including Jon and the referee. Evan facepalmed. Seriously… The funny thing was that Destroyer actually looked embarrassed for some reason. Could it be…?

“Rogers use… attract…?” He let out the command uncertainly, not knowing if it was going to work. If Destroyer was in fact a male, then Evan would’ve fucked up and the battle will end and he will lose. But if the gyarados was female…

Roger gave a wink, striking a pose in front of the gyarados. A pink heart appeared on his paws which he then blew at the huge sea serpent in front of him. The heart flew all the way to the gyarados face and popped, making a lot of smaller hearts rain down in cute pink showers of love. Evan distantly heard Delirious moan _“Nooooooo…”_ but he paid it little mind, waiting to see if the infatuation attack worked.

Destroyer sneezed, looking down at Roger and giving a low purring sound. _A purr._ Evan deadpanned.

“Delirious—”

“I don’t wanna hear it Vanoss!”

“—Why would you name—”

“I said I don’t--!”

“A female gyarados ‘Destroyer’?” The crowd laughed and Delirious blushed a light pink.

“Shut the fuck up! I didn’t know she was a girl back then, okay?! So what if she’s named like that? She likes it, don’t you baby girl?” He cooed at his atrocious pokemon, but the gyarados was too preoccupied with Rogers to listen to its trainer. Delirious gave an outraged cry. “LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER!” Evan laughed.

“All is fair in love and war, sweetheart.”

“Well, I’m about to fuck you in love _and_ war! Destroyer use Ice beam!” Evan managed to cough at Delirious words to keep himself from making a weird noise ( _like squeal, that would end him_ ). Thankfully, the gyarados didn’t seem to listen to Jon and just kept trying to get closer to Roger without seeming too obvious. “Nooooooooo! Why me?!”

“A’ight! Let’s clutch this Roger! Use Dragon Pulse!” But Roger just kept playing along with Destroyer, dodging under her advances and dancing around her with cheerful yips. Evan groaned and Delirious laughed.

“Hahahahahahaha! WHO’S IN A TIGHT SPOT NOW VANOSS?!”

“We both are,” Evan muttered, looking at the two pokemon that were cuddling now cutely in the center of the arena.

The sight was certainly a weird one, but in a cute way. Destroyer was wrapped around the Lucario’s body, not tight but close enough so that the other pokemon wouldn’t escape. Not that Roger had any plans on escaping, the fighting-type pokemon looked pretty much content with the gigantic sea serpent. Evan sighed as some people in the crowd took pictures of the two pokemon. In the crowd, he noticed Bryce and Ohmwrecker, close to each other, watching with grins the battle.

“Shall we call this one a draw?” Delirious asked, looking at the two pokemon with a pout but Evan could see he was enjoying himself. Evan smiled.

“Sure.”

The referee announced the draw, but the crowd didn’t seem to mind. Evan and Delirious decided to leave the two pokemon out of their pokeballs so they could solve their business in peace.

“Begin!” The referee started yet again another round, the fourth one, and Evan decided that he needed to wing this one, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to do so. His next pokemon was the newest addition to his team, and so far, the pokemon straight out disobeyed his commands and did whatever it wanted in battle. He knew dragons could be tedious, but the attitude this one had was just plain ridiculous!

“Go Mance!”

“Hail Hydra!”

Both pokemon were out, and to Evan’s surprise and horror, Jon’s pokemon was also a dragon-type pokemon. His salamence roared, challenging Delirious’s hydreigon. The three headed dragon gave back a challenging roar and, without them needing to usher a command, both dragons launched at each other at amazing speed.

The battle went out of their control quickly, even though Evan kept calling to his pokemon and Delirious to his, both dragons were in their own world of beasts.

The two pokemon soared towards the sky, exchanging blows and breaths of blue purplish flames, dragon fire. They were a blur of blue, red, black and dark blue, snarling and snapping at each other. Evan was worried they might hurt each other gravely, but luckily it didn’t escalate that quickly. When Delirious hydreigon was going to deliver an obviously fatal blow, Evan involuntarily called out,

“Dodge it!” To his surprise, Mance listened to him, dodging out of the dragon claw that was aimed at his wings, clearly with the intent of knocking him out. Hydra gave an enraged roar, its maw lighting up with blue flames as it prepared to attack with Dragon breath. Mance landed besides Evan, tilting his head slightly, waiting for further instructions. Evan blinked in surprise, but quickly acted.

“Okay Mance, dodge the Dragon breath and Use Dragon rush!” The salamence took flight quickly, getting behind the enraged hydreigon and lighting its body in blue flames. Before the hydreigon could react, Mance slammed into it, knocking it off the sky. Hydra fell to the ground with a loud bang, making a small crater by the force of the attack. Before the hydreigon could stand back up, the salamance shot a fiery breath of dragon fire, effectively knocking out the other dragon.

The crowd was silence for a few seconds, before erupting in cheers. Everyone seemed surprise at the start of his comeback, Evan noted. And it was kind of meant to be, people seemed to root for the losers most of the times. Among the voices of the crowd, Evan could pinpoint a few familiar voices that stood out.

“THAT’S IT EVAN! KICK HIS ASS!”

“Go Evan, you can do it!”

“You may be losing now but that only means you can make a great comeback!”

“You’re a horrible pep talker Bryce…”

“Don’t worry Del, you still go this!”

Evan grinned at the voices of some of his friends, they gave him the strength he needed to overcome this obstacle. To overcome his challenge.

To get his blue.

Mance roared in victory and the referee declared Evan’s first win. Evan grinned at his salamence, who huffed some smoke to his face in return. Evan coughed and waved his hand in front of him.

“Why do you always do that…” Evan muttered, but the dragon-type pokemon just looked away arrogantly, stretching its red wings and stomping the ground. Evan smiled at it. “Good job Mance, you really helped me out there. Thanks.” He then returned his pokemon.

The battle wasn’t over yet, he had to still win two more if he wanted to win against Delirious. Delirious gave him a scowl from the other side of their arena.

“Getting cocky?” Evan teased, and Jon glared at him hard.

“Psh. We’ll see about that…”

Both trainers sent their pokemon again, this time, it was Evan’s charizard and Delirious gengar. Charred spitted a mouthful of flames towards the sky, always making a show upon appearance. Delirious’s gengar, George if Evan remembers correctly, simply floated in place, but it had something on its body that made Evan freeze.

It was a small pendant, with a peculiar stone used for a special type of evolution that could put Evan in a tight spot if he didn’t act accordingly.

It was a gengarite, used for Mega Evolution.

And if George had that stone it certainly wasn’t for decoration purposes only.

Jonathan knew how to use Mega Evolution. And that would’ve brought Evan defeat if it wasn’t for one detail that Jon seemed to notice.

“I see you have a Charizardite…” Jon smirked, raising his hand slightly where, hidden by his blue hoodie, was a small amulet with a mega evolution stone. Evan involuntarily clenched his necklace, where he had his own mega stone.

And Evan’s charizard indeed had a Mega stone, it was held in a belt his charizard carried, a golden belt that Evan had bought specially for him.

“I could say the same for you.” Evan motioned towards his gengar, who chuckled and disappeared, reappearing besides the referee who jumped away from it with a yelp.

“S-S-Start!” The referee stuttered out, leaning away from the curious ghost-type pokemon that was grinning widely at him.

“Okay George, let’s show Vanoss what we’re made of! Mega Evolve!” George floated towards Jonathan’s side just as Jonathan’s amulet started to shine brightly. George’s mega stone began to shine too, and the two bright lights linked, becoming one that enveloped the ghost-type pokemon. It changed in shape, getting more sinister than before, with deadlier hands and teeth, a deep rich color stained its hands as if it were blood. Evan shared a look with his own pokemon and nodded.

“Mega Evolve!” His own pendant began to shine, combining with his charizard’s stone. Evan focused on their bond, it was more than just a trainer/pokemon bond, it was a friendship, a companionship, a trust bond that couldn’t be broken. Holding on to that feeling, to that _trust_ , Evan felt Charred’s feeling reciprocate. It was like a feeling of euphoria, where you could do anything, it was adrenaline running through his veins, it was a happiness that would never end.

It was Mega Evolution.

His charizard changed, becoming lighter, faster, stronger. The sun started to burn brighter, as if it could feel their fiery spirit and determination. Charred’s whole body changed, the wings, the color, the pokemon type, they were powerful and they knew it.

But they weren’t the only powerful ones. And they must fight for the title.

“George, Vanish!” George vanished lighting quick, the area turning a light grey before the color returned to it. Evan looked around attentively, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to predict where the ghost type pokemon would attack from.

“Charred, to the skies! Be alert!” With a powerful snap of his huge wings, Charred flew up, gliding around in search of the other pokemon.

Delirious grinned and shouted. “Now, Shadow Force!” From the ground a black portal opened, and hundreds of grinning shadows emerged before flying to the air towards Charred. It looked like a ghost city, like the Lavender Town syndrome taken to a whole new level. The crowd screamed at the sudden poltergeist, some were petrified while others stumbled away from the battle.

Evan paled. This was looking bad. It wasn’t possible for a normal ghost-type to know such an advanced ghost attack _… How in hell delirious got this pokemon, again?_!

Charred tried to avoid most of the attack by avoiding the shadows, flying away from them or burning them with fire attacks. But it only seemed to work for a short amount of time and the attack managed to hit him. A loud bang resounded in the arena, dust clouding the skies as the Mega Gengar emerged from the ground with a chuckle and a bloodthirsty grin. Delirious laughed, exclaiming “Explosions!” before a beam of green hit his pokemon square on, knocking it to the ground. The attack was a little off track, hitting the ground too and making a huge fissure on it. The people around the arena fearfully took a few more steps back.

“What?!” Evan grinned at Delirious’s enraged shout. “But how?!”

The dust in the skies dissipated and Charred emerges pretty much unscratched, but there was a burning fire in his eyes that signaled he was pissed.

“We have Drought now. We can use that attack again and again if we feel like it,” Evan said cheekily, and Charred huffed in agreement. Delirious glared at him.

“Well that’s not fair…” He grumbled. George stood up from the ground shakily, its grin turning sharp suddenly and its eyes hardening. It was no longer playing. “George, use double team!”

George started to quickly make duplicates, triplicates and quadruplicates, and soon the arena was filled with a bunch of Mega gengar chuckling around, scaring people and licking them. Evan narrowed his eyes, but Jon smiled.

“Burn them with flamethrower.” Evan told his pokemon, but before they could burn most of the copies Delirious continued.

“Now use Shadow Ball!” All the gengar moved in sync, creating a ball of dark energy that they proceeded to launch at the charizard within different intervals of time. The first few attacks vanished in thin air, for they were only illusions, but a couple managed to hit the poor charizard and had him raging around. Charred started to burn and attack all the illusions and fake gengar until one attack hit the mark and all the illusions vanished. The real George tumbled back, falling on its feet on the ground but it was panting with exertion.

The same could be said for Charred. The fire-type pokemon was flapping its wings heavily, signaling that it was tired. Also, it had bruises and scratched from where Delirious’s gengar had gotten earlier. They didn’t look good, but it certainly looked better than George’s. Delirious knew that, and Evan could see that the other man was starting to get nervous.

“George, vanish again!” George vanished once again, but this time Evan and Charred were prepared for the next step. Evan motioned at Charred to keep calm, waiting for Delirious next command.

“Shadow force!” The ghost emerged once again from a dark portal, quickly heading towards Charred to finish the job. Evan was prepared this time though, and he shouted:

“Overheat! Give it your best!” Charred’s body became engulfed in flames, thickening by the second before it exploded in a powerful inferno. The blast annihilated the ghosts and burned some of the nearby trees. George was spared from the blast, as the pokemon seemed to still be in the other realm, but it couldn’t only stay there long enough.

George left from the shadows, looking around cautiously. The area around was destroyed. Not an ounce of grass remained, the rocks were now coals and the ground had a permanent tattoo of rings that originated in Charred’s position. George met Charred’s eyes and the chase began again.

Charred used Solar Beam, sending a blast of powerful energy at the ghost pokemon as it dodged and hid in the almost inexistent shadows (the sun was burning as bright as the flame on Charred’s tail). The ghost pokemon stopped suddenly, turning back and launching a Shadow ball directly into Charred’s face. The fire-type pokemon fell, slamming into the ground harshly.

Evan froze in place. He had been confident that he had won this… Did Delirious really had an ace under his sleeve that Evan hadn’t seen?

George chuckled, levitating towards Delirious’s side and standing before him, looking more tired than ever. Evan saw as his pokemon rose shakily from the ground, debris and dust falling from his bruised and beaten body. The fire-type pokemon huffed, shaking itself before roaring at the gengar.

“Are you okay?” Evan asked his charizard worriedly, but the stubborn pokemon merely nodded, still glaring and growling at the other pokemon. Evan grinned. One thing was true about Charred: he was a competitive little bastard.

“Not gonna back out yet Vanoss?” Delirious shouted from his side. Evan gave him the middle finger. “Rude!” Delirious scoffed dramatically.

“Charred, we just need to get them on the defensive. Delirious doesn’t handle the defensive well.” Charred nodded at Evan’s whispered words. “Okay, let’s start with Solar Beam!” The energy blast came at amazing speeds towards George, who barely managed to dodge the attack.

“Use Shadow Ball!” The ghost-type pokemon materialized a dark energy ball that he proceeded to launch at Charred. Evan stared at Charred directly in the eyes and nodded.

“Use Flamethrower!” The yet of flames was enhanced by the sunny skies, making it more powerful. It pierced directly through the shadow ball, engulfing George in flames.

The ghost-type pokemon shrieked, attempting to run away from the flames but Charred merely continued his attack.

“Stop! Stop you idiot!” Delirious cried, and Evan blinked. This seemed like Déjà vu…

Charred stopped, panting from exertion. George fell to the ground, burning marks all over his body. Evan winced, heading towards the two as the referee announced his win. He pulled out a burn heal from his bag and gave it to Jon. The trainer was looking worriedly over the other pokemon’s injuries. George was still conscious, looking at Jon with tired eyes. The Mega evolution effect then stopped, and George turned back to his original form. Evan looked back at his own charizard, who was too back to his original form. Looking back at Delirious, he passed him a potion.

“I’m sorry… We got a little carried away…” Evan muttered, but Jon just shook his head, still treating his pokemon with the items Evan gave him seconds ago. The blonde cleaned the sweat from his forehead with his shirt, giving Evan a clean view of his belly. Evan tried— _he really did!—_ to look away. But Jon was sweaty and had a concentrated look on his face and he was sticking his tongue out a _little_ bit…

_Fuck, why was he so cute?_

“Evan!” Evan flinched, blushing slightly at Jon’s annoyed stare. “Were you ignoring me, bitch?”

“I was not!” Evan said and it was absolutely true. He wasn’t ignoring Jon, he was _adoring_ him. He just wasn’t listening to him. But ignoring Jon? Never. 90% of the times he found himself longing for blue.

“Well, it seems like it’s back to the one versus one huh…” Jonathan smiled, and Evan was a little taken aback by how beautiful Jonathan looked then and there.

“Yeah…” He breathed dumbly. Jon stared for a long moment into his eyes and Evan saw it. There was a need there, the same one he felt everyday, and then there was the relief. He felt the same. Jon felt the same way, it wasn’t only Evan.

Feeling brave, Evan neared Jon’s face. Jon stilled, his eyes widened, but he didn’t pull away. They were a few inches apart, still staring each other in the eye, air filled with tension. Evan noticed the tension and he thought _: Fuck it! Make that distance zero!_

“Um… are you going to continue the battle?” The two rivals jumped at the voice, looking at the referee that interrupted their moment. Jonathan stayed silent, a blush adorning his cheeks as Evan glared murderously at the referee.

_You ruined our moment! If I don’t get another one I swear to Arceus I’ll Hyper Beam your ass!_

“Yeah let’s just continue…” Jon muttered, pushing Evan towards his side of the arena. Evan pouted but continued towards his side of the battleground. He’ll have a talk with Jonathan once this is all finished. And maybe a kiss or two in the process.

Yeah, that sounded good.

“The last battle, tie breaker, shall now begin!” The referee called, and Evan saw Delirious toss a pokeball up in the air, it popped open, showing an enormous bear. The brown creature gave Evan a glare and roared at him from the other side of the arena. Evan frowned. _What did he even do?_

Taking his last pokeball, Evan let out his starter pokemon, his first friend ever in this long adventure, his best one and his most conceited one (even though he often defended himself that he didn’t do that and he loved them all equally). Flare was out in a flash, her beautiful orange and black fur moving slightly with the wind as she held her head high and let out a sharp bark.

“This is it Vanoss! The last stand!” Delirious shouted dramatically, attracting the attention of the crowd once again. They started to mutter towards themselves, betting on who was going to win or just pointing out their “skills” and “flaws”. Evan ignored them all.

“Just like the old times!” Evan chirped back and Delirious stared blankly at him. Evan frowned. Did he say something wrong? Then Jon crackled up from the other side.

“Oh you’re right! Holy _shit_! I _forgot_ about that!” Evan sighed but smiled at the other, amused.

“Well, I’ll be taking the first turn this round too.” Jon blinked.

“What wha—”

“Flare, lets show them some Extreme Speed!” His pokemon became an orange blur as it ran across the place towards the Ursaring. She tackled the brown bear a few times, managing to knock it to the ground on her fifth attack before returning to Evan’s side.

“That’s cheating! We weren’t ready!” Jon cried from the other side as Teddy stood back up, roaring at Flare in anger.  “They wanna play dirty? Then let’s play our dirtiest Teddy! Use Earthquake!”

Before Evan could shout a warning at Flare, Teddy slammed its paws on the ground and started to _shake it._ Evan saw Flare tumble to the ground, taken aback by the powerful attack. Evan too, sank down to his knees, as did a couple of people that were too close to the action.

“Flare, Flame Charge!” Evan managed to shout, and his arcanine, albeit a little ungracefully, managed to stand up on shaky legs. Her body lit up in flames as she started to sprint towards the unsuspecting bear. She slammed into him in a fluid motion, stopping the earthquake successfully.

Flare returned to Evan’s side, panting lightly and waiting for his next directions. Teddy glared at them both, and Evan wondered again what he did to make the bear so mad.

“Let’s hit and run, Flare.” Flare nodded at his words, lighting up her body as she prepared to run again towards the Ursaring. She sprinted at it, but before she got too close Teddy swiped at her with his paw coated in dark energy. She fell back, growling at the bear with a little blood dripping down her face from where Teddy’s claws got her. Teddy smirked and made a “come at me” motion with his paws. Flare’s fur bristled at the taunt.

“Wait Flare no-!” Before Evan could finish, Flare attacked the Ursaring once again, and once again, she got knocked back, this time by both clawed paws.

Flare panted heavily, glaring at Teddy as a snarl tore away from her throat. Evan glared at Delirous, who was watching the battle intently.

“Flare.” Flare’s ear flickered in Evan’s direction, but her attention was mainly focused on Teddy. “Flare.” Evan repeated, with more force this time. Flare stilled, dropping her fighting stance and looking at Evan with a tilted head. He smiled at her. “There we go…” he cooed at her, watching her tail wag at his praise. “Let’s finish this… We’ll go long range for now, okay? Use Fire Blast!”

Flare launched a huge fiery ring of fire towards Teddy, who dodged the attack in time. Flare shared a look with Evan. This wasn’t going to work.

“Teddy, use Shadow Claw!” As Teddy charged a new attack, he began to run towards Flare.

“Use Flame Charge!” Flare started to run towards the Ursaring too, her body lighting in flames once again as both attacks collided. Both pokemon pushed against each other, fighting for the upper hand. Flare managed to win by making the flames surrounding her body hotter. The sudden increase in temperature took the Ursaring by surprise and that gave Flare the opening she needed. She slammed into the bear with all her strength, sending it falling backwards to the ground. She then proceeded to get on top of it, pinning it to the ground with a low growl.

“People say Payback is a bitch Vanoss!” Evan eyes widened at the words. And indeed, it was.

Flare was pinning Teddy seconds ago, and now she was flung back, landing on the ground with a thud. Teddy staggered up, bruises and burned fur sticking out like a cockroach in a chicken dance, but the aura of the bear was totally dark, signaling that he indeed used the payback move. That meant that whatever damage Flare did to Teddy was paid back with double interests.

Flare whined, struggling to stand up. Evan could see the bruises on her body and he knew he couldn’t do this to her.

“Flare, if you want to—” Her snarl cut of his sentence. She didn’t want to back off from this battle. And to be honest, neither did he.

So Flare stood back up, head held high, and she roared back at the Ursaring. Flare didn’t always use her intimidation tactics, but when she did, holy hell. Teddy took involuntarily a step back, before growling lowly at Flare.

“Okay Flare, use Extreme Speed, we can do this. He’s just as bruised as you are.” Flare immediately became a blur of orange, hitting her target and fleeting before it could respond.

Teddy tried to hit her with a few Shadow claws but Flare was too quick for him, and he ended up swiping at the thin air. It was only a few seconds into hit and run when Delirious surprised Evan by saying,

“I give.” The blonde smiled thinly at Vanoss and went to Teddy’s side without another word.

The place turned deadly silent, not a voice to be heard, before the crowd erupted in cheers and congratulations. Evan could barely hear them. Evan was mad. He was pretty frustrated, even when the referee announced his win.

_‘I Give’? What kind of surrender is that? Why is he even surrendering?! **Why** …_ _Is he going to leave again…? He must be… he always leaves… Even when I… even when I don’t want him to. We always part ways in the worst times… but this time-this time I won’t let it happen._

The black-haired male stomped towards Jon with a scowl, standing directly in front of him and Teddy. Teddy stared at him for a few seconds before scoffing.

“What?” Delirious asked, and Evan almost laughed.

“Are you serious?! After almost ten years?! And you’re gonna just leave me with an ‘I give’!? Until we meet again in what, ten more years?! No! I won’t _accept_ that goodbye, Delirious!” Evan was furious, and he knew Jonathan knew it. Jonathan licked his lips and neared Evan. Evan looked at his lips distractedly before reminding himself that _he was angry, damn it_!

Jon neared Evan until their chests were almost touching. He leaned a little forwards and whispered near Evan’s lips:

“Then don’t.” And then he proceeded to smash his lips against Evan. Not that he was complaining. Evan kissed him back eagerly, sloppily, pulling him against him in an attempt to get closer, to get _blue_.

He finally had blue, and he wasn’t going to let go.

They pulled back for air, panting against each other and breathing the same air and fuck this was better than whatever Evan had planned in his mind.

“I wanted to fight you…” Jonathan started, surprising Evan. He looked at Evan with his deep deep pools, and looked away. “I wanted to fight you to know if we could be together.” Evan frowned at the words, but didn’t interrupt the other, merely holding him. “You already know of our group, of how dangerous it gets, of how weak I was— _am_.”

“You’re not weak Jonathan.” The blonde male smiled slightly, as if he didn’t believe his words.

“It gets hard. But I thought… if we were together, if we were together then maybe we could be strong enough. Maybe I am weak alone, but you will make me strong.” As those words were said, Evan had a sudden urge to kiss the dork in front of him again. But first he had to ask something.

“So… Do I make you strong?” Jon smiled and kissed him once more after saying,

“You make us both strong.”

**EXTRA!**

**“So… Do I make you strong?” Evan asked, and Jon smiled at him.**

**“You make me hard.” Evan blinked.**

**“Eh… What? I’m okay with that, totally okay, but what?” Jon blushed, stuttering and pushing Evan away.**

**“I DIDN’T MEANT TO SAY THAT FUCK! BYE!”**

**“No come back! How will you be hard without me?!”**

**“Fuck you Vanoss!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so theres also this...   
> Im making a WW BBS Au, i know theres a few of them in ao3 but i feel like contributing to the fansatic world of WWs lol  
> Anyways, im working on the chapters rn... dont wanna post anything until im almost done with the story and i was wondering if anyone wanted to be beta or something! it will be a great honor to have a beta :)   
> but anyways yea! Hope You guys liked it, hope this inspires some pokemon AUs (WE NEED MORE) and thank you all for your constant support and words of kindness, they were all apreciated ;)   
> Have a nice day~!


End file.
